winx_club_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Winx Club (Bubbles8218 Version)
And it's gonna only run from Seasons 1-3 and the first movie, and in a twist, I'm having Roxy and an eighth Winx Club member named Shyla, the Fairy of Light and Darkness, and their respective Pixies, Cherie and Jewel, join in Season 2 besides Aisha and the other Pixie partners. And a seventh and eighth Red Fountain members, Andy and Jason, join in Season 2 as well. And Daphne will be restored to her real form in the end of the first movie instead. Cast (Seasons 1-3) Bloom: Therru (Tales from Earthsea; Her powers are from the Dragon Flame and her fairy form color is blue) Stella: Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland; Her powers are from the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars and her fairy form color is orange) Musa: Sora Takenouchi (Digimon; Season 1 form in Seasons 1-2 and Season 2 form in Season 3, and her powers are from Music and her fairy form color is red) Flora: Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest; Her powers are from Floral Life and her fairy form color is pink) Tecna: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service; Her powers are from Technology and her fairy form color is purple) Aisha: Nadia la Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water; Her powers are from Morphix, a magic sticky water substance, and her fairy form color is green) Roxy: San (Princess Mononoke; Her powers are from Fauna Life (Animals) and her fairy form color is white) Shyla: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Her powers are from Light and Darkness and her fairy form color is yellow) Icy: Hunter J (Pokemon) Darcy: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Stormy: Veran (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages) Sky (Brandon): Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Brandon (Sky): Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) Riven: Matt Ishida (Digimon; Season 1 form in Seasons 1-2 and Season 2 form in Season 3) Helia: Zak Young (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Timmy: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Nabu (Ophir): Jean Raltique (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Andy: Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) Jason: Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Knut: Ogremon (Digimon) and the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Ancestral Witches/Ancient Ones: Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis (Hercules) Mirta: Kari Kamiya (Digimon; Season 1 form in Seasons 1-2 and Season 2 form in Season 3) Lucy: Misty (Pokemon) Kiko: Terriermon (Digimon) Professor Faragonda: Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Professor Griselda: Amelia (Treasure Planet) Professor Wizgiz: Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Professor Palladium: Wizardmon (Digimon) Daphne: Renee Roberts (Mew Mew Power; As Therru's long-lost older sister) Professor Avalon: Yupa (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Professor Concorda: Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Fairies of Alfea: Various good fairies, amongst them the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Professor Saladin: Stays the same Codatorta: Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Athena: Stays the same Jared: Stays the same Knights of Red Fountain: Various good male warriors, amongst them the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Professor Griffin: Elsa (Frozen) Professor Editrude: Moana Professor Zarathustra: Stays the same Professor Discorda: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Witches of Cloud Tower: Various good witches, amongst them the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Lockette: Arrietty (The Secret World of Arrietty) Amore: Sadness (Inside Out) Tune: Biyomon (Digimon) Chatta: Joy (Inside Out) Digit: Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) Piff: Disgust (Inside Out) Cherie: Luna (OC wolf fairy character)* Jewel: Mini-Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro)** Mike: Miles Shortman (Hey Arnold) Vanessa: Stella Shortman (Hey Arnold) Extra with Miles and Stella: Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold) Mitzi: Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) Macy: Tootie (The Fairly Oddparents) Erendor: King of Enlad (Tales from Earthsea) Samara: Queen of Enlad (Tales from Earthsea) Diaspro: Stays the same Ninfea: Queen Clarion (Tinker Bell) Jolly: Mabel (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Livy: Iridessa (Tinker Bell) Zing: Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) Pixie Village inhabitants: The Fairies of Neverland (Peter Pan) Cast (Season 2-3) Klaus: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Being Shyla's dad instead of Roxy's) Morgana: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Same with Tatsuo's role) Artu: Yuki (OC character; Same with Tatsuo's role) Extra with the Kusakabes: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Same with Tatsuo's role) Oritel: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) Miriam: Tenar (Tales from Earthsea) Bartelby: Jijimon (Digimon) King Radius: King Morpheus (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland; Camille's dad, and instead of divorced, Camille's mom is, instead, deceased) Ho-Boe: Toshiko Takenouchi (Digimon; Sora's mom, and Sora's dad, Haruhiko, is also deceased) Kiki's parents: Aurora and Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) Matt's parents: Hiroaki and Nancy Ishida-Takaishi (Digimon) Matt's brother: TK Takaishi (Digimon; Season 1 form in Seasons 1-2 and Season 2 form in Season 3) Nemo and Tombo's parents: Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII) Zak's parents: Pocahontas and John Smith (Pocahontas) San's adoptive family: Moro and her wolves (Princess Mononoke) San's real family: Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Miele: Marlene Wallace (Final Fantasy VII) Crysta and Marlene's parents: Barret Wallace and Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) King Teredor: Captain Nemo (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Queen Niobe: Electra (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Ashitaka's sister: Kaya (Princess Mononoke) Ashitaka and Kaya's parents: Cid Highwind and Shera (Final Fantasy VII) Cast (Season 1 only) Lady: Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) Water Nymphs: Stays the same Cast (Season 2 only) Darkar: Malefor (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; Both human and dragon forms) Kerbog: Noir the Keese/Devidramon (OC The Legend of Zelda character/Digimon) Amentia: Stays the same Sponsus: Stays the same Enervus: Stays the same Quoeda: Stays the same Yoshinoya: Stays the same Cast (Season 3 only) Valtor: Myotismon (Digimon; With his monster form being Malomyotismon) Extras with Myotismon: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; Born from Hunter J’s darkness in her heart by Myotismon) and Onox (The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages; As Myotismon's brother) Maia: Neytiri (James Cameron's Avatar) Buddy: Spike and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As Therru and Renee's respective inner dragon spirits) Arcadia: Piximon (Digimon) Cassandra: Lady Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) Chimera: Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella (1950)) Extras with Tremaine and Drizella: Anastasia Tremaine and Lucifer (Cinderella (1950); Anastasia, however, turns good after almost getting left behind by the dragon attack on Enlad and was saved along with Morpheus by Camille and she ends up helping to stop the marriage between Tremaine and Morpheus) Galatea: Zoey Hanson (Mew Mew Power) Cast (Movie only) Mandragora: Narissa (Enchanted) *Cherie is the Pixie of Weather **Jewel is the Pixie of Beauty Winx Club Season 1 (Bubbles8218 Version) Winx Club Season 2 (Bubbles8218 Version) Winx Club Season 3 (Bubbles8218 Version) Winx Club the Movie: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (Bubbles8218 Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Winx Club Fanmakes Category:Winx Club Parodies